1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices are expected to be the next generation of display devices due to their light weight, narrow profile, wide viewing angle, short response time, and low power consumption. An organic light-emitting display device that implements full-color images may employ an optical resonance structure that has different optical lengths at pixels with different colors (for example, red, green, and blue pixels).